Das Geheimnis der Ahnen
by heidi1402
Summary: Im 7. Schuljahr der Marauder hat jeder seine kleinen Geheimnisse, auch Madison Gray. Ein kleiner Schlüssel wartet darauf, das passende Schloss zu finden, um dem Geheimnis der Ahnen näher zu kommen.
1. Prolog

Im 7. Schuljahr der Marauder hat jeder seine kleinen Geheimnisse, auch Madison Gray. Ein kleiner Schlüssel wartet darauf, das passende Schloss zu finden, um dem Geheimnis der Ahnen näher zu kommen.

_Die Liebe kann uns einmal treffen  
und ein ganzes Leben andauern und  
niemals aufhören, bis wir eins sind._

Liebe war, als ich Dich liebte.  
Das ist die Wahrheit, die ich festhalte.  
In meinem Leben werden wir immer weiterleben.

_Um diesen Text zu verstehen, müsst ihr die ganze Geschichte kennen, also viel Spaß beim lesen._

Danke an Mina, das sie mir auch bei dieser Geschichte treu bleiben will und vor allen Dingen, danke für ihre guten Ideen.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Mrs. Rowling, die die wunderbare Harry Potterwelt erschaffen und uns damit Raum für unsere Fantasien gegeben hat.

**Prolog**

24. November 1959 im Sankt Mungo Hospital.

Eine junge Frau mit blonden, kurzen Haaren lag in einem schneeweiß bezogenen Bett und hielt ein neugeborenes Baby im Arm. Sie war etwa Anfang zwanzig, doch trotz des erfreulichen Anlasses spiegelte sich in ihren Augen etwas Traurigkeit.  
"Willkommen im Leben, Madison", flüsterte sie und ein paar Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Dieses Kind war aus reiner Liebe entstanden und doch war es etwas Besonderes. Geboren in der Zaubererwelt von einer Hexe, war das Mädchen dennoch ein Halbblut.  
Der Blick der jungen Mutter wanderte zum Fenster. Die Aussicht war verzaubert, wie in jedem Zimmer dieses magischen Krankenhauses. Es zeigte eine schöne Blumenwiese, über die Schmetterlinge ihre Kreise zogen, obwohl es draußen eigentlich Nacht war.  
In den Fluren des Sankt Mungo's war es schon lange ruhig, als sich die Tür leise öffnete und ein Mann, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang, eintrat. Er sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer und wurde begleitet von einer jungen Frau mit dunklen Haaren. Ihre äußere Erscheinung war der seinen sehr ähnlich. Über ihr blasses Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, als sie sich über das kleine Bettchen beugte, in dem Madison seeelenruhig schlief.  
"Sie sieht aus wie du, Brandon", flüsterte die dunkelhaarige Frau und legte ihren Umhang ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf die junge Mutter, deren Augen sich bei der Störung langsam öffneten.  
"Abby", sagte sie leise und umarmte die Besucherin. Den Blick zu dem Mann vermied sie, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel.  
Abby ließ ihren Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern und entschied sich dafür zu gehen, denn sie war mit ihrem Bruder nicht hier aufgetaucht, um zu plaudern. Hier ging es um die Zukunft dieses kleinen Babys, das nichts von seiner Herkunft ahnte.  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter Abby mit einem leisen Klicken und machte den beiden anderen im Raum klar, dass sie nun allein waren.  
"Sie ist wunderschön", sagte der junge Mann und wischte sich fahrig mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Sein leicht aristokratisches Aussehen passte zu der Kleidung, die er unter seinem Umhang trug, aus dessen Tasche er ein kleines Kettchen hervor holte, an dem ein kleiner silberner Schlüssel hing. Er legte es auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf das Bett der jungen Mutter. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht, als er leise sagte: "Es war deine Entscheidung, Sarah, und ich kann dich verstehen, aber durch dieses Kind werden wir immer miteinander verbunden sein."  
Die junge Hexe schniefte und versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, ohne viel Erfolg. "Ich liebe dich, Brandon, aber ich kann und will dort nicht leben. Ich werde mit Madison in die Muggelwelt gehen und du kannst sie sehen, so oft du willst, aber verlang nicht das Unmögliche von mir."  
Brandon nahm ihre zitternden Hände in seine, küsste sie kurz und sagte fast flüsternd: "Du hast mir das schönste Geschenk gemacht, das man jemandem geben kann. Du hast mich geliebt, ungeachtet dessen, was ich bin! Abby wird auf euch Acht geben. Sie wird mir Bescheid geben, wenn ihr etwas braucht, aber ich habe ein Bitte an dich..."  
Er nahm das Kettchen und drückte es der jungen Mutter in die Hand. "Wenn Madison alt genug ist, soll sie erfahren, wer ich bin, auf keinen Fall eher. Sie soll ihre unbeschwerte Jugend genießen, soll auf diese Schule gehen, von der du so geschwärmt hast und soll all die Dinge in ihrem Leben fühlen, zu denen ich nicht fähig bin."  
"Du kannst fühlen, du hast es nur nicht bemerkt", flüsterte die junge Hexe und schloss die Hand um das kleine Kettchen. Ihr Herz war schwer und ihr Blick traurig, als sie sagte: "Wenn sie achtzehn ist, ist es an dir, Brandon, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen."   
Der junge Mann stand vom Bett auf und beugte sich noch einmal über das schlafende Baby. Seine blasse Hand strich über das dunkle Haar auf dem kleinen Köpfchen und nur mit Mühe brachte er die Worte hervor: "Bleib nicht allein, Sarah, das Leben ist zu kurz."  
Einen Windhauch später war er verschwunden, aber die Erinnerung blieb mit dem Baby zurück.


	2. Von Schulsprechern und Fledermäusen

_**17 Jahre später  
**_

**1. Von Schulsprechern und Fledermäusen**

Geschnatter erfüllte die Große Halle in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Das Schloss, das wohl mehr Geheimnisse als Schüler beherbergte, war nach einem langen Sommer wieder erfüllt mit Leben.  
Lily drängte sich mit ihren Freundinnen Claire McDugal und Madison Gray an ein paar Huffelpuffs vorbei, die mitten im Weg standen und ihre Ferienerlebnisse zum besten gaben.  
Lily straffte ihre Schultern und zog ihren Umhang etwas zurecht, damit man ihr glänzendes Schulsprecherabzeichen besser sehen konnte. Das allein genügte schon, um sich den Weg durch die schnatternde Schülerschar zu bahnen. Immer wieder blickte sich Lily um, auf der Suche nach ihrem neuen Schulsprecherpartner, der gewöhnlich aus einem anderen Haus kam.   
Ziemlich am Ende des Gryffindortisches fanden die drei Mädchen einen Platz. Madison und Claire setzten sich Lily gegenüber.   
Madisons Blick war auf die große Flügeltür gerichtet und das hatte einen Grund: Ihr Bruder Maxwell würde heute sein erstes Jahr in dieser Schule antreten.  
Er war ihr Halbbruder und das absolute Gegenteil zu seiner Schwester. Madison war der Vamp schlechthin. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare bekam sie nie gebändigt. Ständig sah sie aus, als wäre sie gerade vom Besen gestiegen, da half auch kein Dr. Morrison extra starkes Gel für unbezähmbare Frisuren. Nicht nur ihre Haare waren schwarz, auch ihre Augen, wenn man die kleinen silbernen Pünktchen darin übersah. Ihre Kleidung war bei vielen Mädchen als schlampig verschrien, aber auch nur, weil sie ständig diese knapp sitzenden schwarzen Tops trug, die ihr die Jungs am liebsten vom Leib reißen würden, und diese langen Stiefel, die, ob Sommer oder Winter, ihre ständigen Begleiter waren. Um ihren Hals hing eine feine Silberkette mit einem kleinen Schlüssel daran - dem Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft.  
Diesem Geheimnis wollte Lily Evans, Streberin, Hexe und beste Freundin, schon seit mehr als einem Jahr auf die Spur kommen. Seit sie wusste, dass das Geheimnis um Madisons richtigen Vater erst an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag gelüftet werden sollte. Auch wenn Madison nach außen hin immer die Kalte, Unnahbare darstellte, wusste Lily, dass ihre Freundin nur zu gern wissen wollte, wo ihre Wurzeln waren, wer ihr wahrer Vater war.  
Madisons Stiefvater liebte seine Tochter, das hatten Lily und auch Claire oft genug gesehen, wenn sie bei ihrer Freundin zu Gast waren. Es war ein typischer Zaubererhaushalt, obwohl Madisons Stiefvater ein Muggel war. Er hatte sich mit der ganzen Zauberei arrangiert und war keinesfalls erstaunt gewesen, als sein leiblicher Sohn, Maxwell, seinen heiß ersehnten Brief bekam.   
Claire riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken, als sie aufgeregt sagte: "Sie kommen!"  
Professor McGonagall, stellvertretende Schuldirektorin und ihres Zeichens Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, führte die schnatternde Schar Erstklässler an. Der Hut lag schon, wie in jedem Jahr, auf dem kleinen dreibeinigen Schemel bereit.  
Claire McDugal, die schüchterne Zurückhaltende mit den kurzen braunen Haaren, die recht unscheinbar wirkten, genau wie sie selbst, war ebenso aufgeregt wie Madison. Claires blaue Augen verrieten, dass in ihr ein fröhliches Gemüt steckte und das zeigte sie auch, indem sie laut klatschte, während Lily sich immer noch suchend an den anderen Haustischen umblickte, nach einem Abzeichen, das auf den zweiten Schulsprecher deuten ließ.   
Madison war aufgestanden, als ihr Bruder den großen Hut auf seinen Kopf setzte, der seine Augen und seine blonden Haare vollkommen bedeckte. Die hungrigen Blicke, die ihr einige männliche Schüler dabei zuwarfen, ignorierte Madison vollkommen. Angespannt presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und seufzte enttäuscht auf, als der Sprechende Hut laut verkündete: "Ravenclaw!"   
Die Ravenclaws begannen laut zu klatschen und Madison winkte ihrem Bruder zu. Das Lächeln, das sie ihm dabei schenkte, war warm und herzlich, während Maxwell ein enttäuschtes Gesicht machte. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, in das Haus seiner großen Schwester zu kommen.  
"Sieht so aus, als nähme er es schwer auf", murmelte Lily.  
Madison seufzte. "Es war eigentlich klar. Er ist viel klüger als ich. Er ist anders - ruhiger und nicht so verrückt. Ich werde mich morgen nach dem Unterricht mit ihm treffen und ihm das Schloss zeigen."

Den Rest der Auswahl verfolgten die drei Freundinnen teilnahmslos, bis der Schulleiter sich erhob und seine obligatorischen Worte an die Schüler richtete.  
Aufmerksam lauschten alle seinen Worten, besonders Lily. Sie war manchmal aufbrausend, aber immer höflich und hilfsbereit zu jedem, doch in diesem Moment funkelte in ihren grünen Augen der Zorn und ihre Gesichtsfarbe passte sich augenblicklich der Farbe ihrer dunkelroten Haare an. Ihr hochroter Kopf deutete auf erheblichen Überdruck hin und es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis aus ihren Ohren Dampfwolken schießen würden. Man konnte ihr Zähneknirschen deutlich hören, denn soeben hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore persönlich, verkündet, wer Lilys Schulsprecherpartner sein würde - James Potter.  
Der Stein des Anstoßes saß nur ein paar Plätze weiter und winkte seiner neuen Partnerin mit einem Lächeln zu, während Lily die Lippen fest zusammen presste, um nicht laut loszuschreien.   
Es war Madison, die das Wort ergriff und aussprach, was Lily dachte: "Merlin, was hat Dumbledore zu sich genommen, um ausgerechnet Potter zum Schulsprecher zu machen. Der wird gar keine Zeit für diesen Kram haben, weil er ständig nachsitzen muss, oder weil er Quidditch spielt, oder..."  
Lily würgte ihre Freundin mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung ab und Claire meinte: "Du spielst doch auch Quidditch, Madison."  
"Ja, aber ich habe sonst keine Verpflichtungen, außer..." Madison sah den Tisch entlang und ihr Blick blieb an Remus Lupin hängen. Sofort hatte sie wieder dieses verträumte Lächeln im Gesicht, bei dem Claire anfing zu kichern und somit die Aufmerksamkeit von vier männlichen Siebtklässlern aus ihrem Hause auf sich zog.  
Einer der vier, Sirius Black, auch als derjenige bekannt, der seine Freundinnen wechselte wie andere ihre Unterwäsche, zwinkerte Claire zu, die sofort rot anlief und ihren Blick umgehend auf ihren gefüllten Teller richtete.  
Lily warf einen kurzen Blick zu den vier Freunden und murmelte: "Ich sag dir eins, Claire, wenn du dich mit Black einlässt, werde ich nicht diejenige sein, an deren Schulter du dich ausweinen kannst. Die letzten zwei Jahre als Vertrauensschülerin habe ich nämlich nichts anderes getan, als seine abgelegten Liebschaften zu trösten."   
Madison sagte kauend: "Naja, sieh ihn dir an, Lily. Der Typ ist heiß, und in unserem Alter sollte man jede Chance nutzen."   
Lily schnaubte verächtlich, obwohl sie wusste, dass Madison Recht hatte. Sirius war nicht umsonst der umschwärmteste Typ in der Schule. Seine stahlgrauen Augen strahlten etwas Mystisches aus und die langen schwarzen Haare, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht fielen, unterstrichen sein leicht aristokratisches Aussehen noch.   
Claire warf einen amüsierten Blick zu ihrer schwarzhaarigen Freundin und sagte grinsend: "Ah, deshalb hat Gonni dich und Chester Montgomery auch in der Besenkammer erwischt, weil du jede Chance nutzen wolltest."  
Madison winkte gelassen ab. "Das war ganz gut so. Merlin, wenn ich daran denke..."  
"Könnt ihr auch mal von etwas anderem reden?", keifte Lily und schob mürrisch ihren Teller von sich.  
Einige ihrer Hauskameraden warfen ihr einen verstörten Blick zu, denn niemand kannte Lily so aufbrausend und zickig. Das war sie nur, wenn einer in der Nähe war - James Potter, ihr neuer Schulsprecherkollege. Seine hilflosen Versuche, endlich ein Date mit ihr zu bekommen, amüsierten wohl die ganze Schule, bis auf Lily. Jedes Mal, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam, flippte sie aus. James Potter war in ihren Augen ein arroganter Mistkerl, der jüngere Schüler verhexte, um so noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, und gerade deshalb lehnte ihn Lily ab. Da half ihm auch sein gutes Aussehen und die Tatsache, dass er Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft ihres Hauses war, nichts. Lily hasste einfach die Art, wie er sich lässig durch seine unordentlichen schwarzen Haare fuhr, immer einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen. Nur heute schien er merkwürdig still. Vielleicht auch weil Remus Lupin neben ihm saß, der, von dem Lily gehofft hatte, dass er der neue Schulsprecher an ihrer Seite werden würde. Der Junge mit dem braunen Haar war so ganz anders als seine Freunde. Ruhig und ausgeglichen, immer höflich, doch von Zeit zu Zeit wirkte er etwas krank.  
Aber da war noch ein vierter, der zu dem Freundeskreis um James Potter gehörte. Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner unscheinbarer Junge mit mausbraunem Haar, der sich gerne mal hinter seinen Freunden versteckte, wenn es zu irgendwelchen Auseinandersetzungen mit den verhassten Slytherins kam. Ausgerechnet der tönte nun lautstark: "Vielleicht bekommst du ja nun doch noch deine Chance bei Evans, Prongs!"  
Madison schaufelte ihr Essen in sich hinein und nuschelte: "Diese Spitznamen, irgendetwas muss doch dahinter stecken."  
"Das kann Lily doch herausfinden, wenn sie jetzt so eng mit Potter zusammen arbeitet", flüsterte Claire leise zu Madison, doch Lily hatte die Bemerkung ihrer Freundin sehr wohl gehört und sagte aufgebracht: "Ich werde alles tun, was von mir verlangt wird, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall, ich wiederhole, auf gar keinen Fall eng mit Potter zusammen arbeiten."  
Das Klappern des Bestecks um sie herum verstummte und einige Gryffindors unterbrachen ihre Gespräche, sogar die vier Siebtklässler ein paar Plätze weiter.  
Sirius, Remus und auch Peter hatten ihre Augen auf ihren Freund gerichtet, der stur auf seinen Teller blickte und keinerlei Regung zeigte. James' Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst und seine Hand, in der er seine Gabel hielt, zitterte.  
Das Begrüßungsessen zum Schulanfang in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei war immer der Höhepunkt zu Beginn eines jeden Schuljahres, doch in diesem, ihrem letzten Jahr, schienen nicht alle in Hochstimmung zu sein.  
Noch bevor seine Freunde ein paar bedauernde und beruhigende Worte an ihren Freund richten konnten, warf James seine Gabel auf den Tisch und stand auf.  
"Prongs!", rief Sirius, doch sein Freund ließ sich nicht beirren und steuerte geradewegs die rothaarige Hexe an, seine neue Schulsprecherpartnerin.  
Lily saß auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und blickte zu ihm auf, als er sich hinter Madison und Claire aufbaute.  
James' braune Augen funkelten ärgerlich hinter seiner Brille und er fragte sich gerade, was er verbrochen hatte, damit er immer von der hübschen rothaarigen Hexe abgelehnt wurde. Er wollte die Sache jetzt ein für alle mal aus der Welt schaffen und sagte leise, aber bestimmend: "Ich glaube, wir müssen was klären, Evans. Wenn du die Güte hättest, mir zu folgen."  
Er deutete mit einer Hand zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle. Madison drehte sich halb zu ihm um und ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern, doch die Schuluniform verdeckte die Teile, die sie besonders interessierten.   
"Also, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er etwas mit mir zu klären hätte", sagte sie grinsend und sah James nach, wie er mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ.  
"Nun geh schon, Lily!", drängelte Madison, "das ist deine Chance, ihm endlich mal zu sagen, was du von ihm hältst, ohne dass seine Freunde dabei sind."  
Lily warf einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Ihre Augen suchten jemand ganz Bestimmten, jemanden, der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte: Severus Snape, heimlicher Feind von James Potter und seinen Freunden. Er wandte sich schnell ab, als er Lilys Blick bemerkte, und ließ seine langen, strähnigen schwarzen Haare wie einen Vorhang vor sein blasses Gesicht fallen.  
Lily stützte ihre Arme auf den Tisch und stand schwerfällig auf. Sie atmete tief durch, straffte ihre Schultern und sagte laut: "Jawohl, es ist Zeit, dass ich diesem aufgeblasenen Schnösel sage, was ich von ihm halte!"  
"Richtig so!", rief Madison ihrer Freundin mit vollem Mund nach, doch Claire sinnierte: "Ich halte das für gefährlich."  
Sirius rieb sich die Hände und sagte fröhlich: "Das Schuljahr fängt ja hervorragend an, zumindest für Prongs. Ich wette, er bekommt seine Chance, heute Abend endlich mal einen Blick unter Evans' Schulrobe zu werfen."   
Peter prustete bei den Worten seines Freundes laut los und Remus verdrehte die Augen. Selbst er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ausgerechnet sein Freund, James Potter, zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. Sirius und er hatten die längste Vergehensliste an der ganzen Schule und es grenzte schon fast an Leichtsinnigkeit, einem von ihnen so ein Amt zu übertragen.  
"Lily wird ihn durchhexen, das ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht, das schwöre ich euch", sagte Remus mit blitzenden Augen und wedelte dabei mit der Gabel vor den Gesichtern seiner Freunde umher.  
Sirius lachte und lehnte sich etwas zurück, um einen besseren Blick auf den Ravenclawtisch zu haben. Während er überlegte, welchem Mädchen er dort seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnte, meinte er: "Prongs ist schon seit Ewigkeiten scharf auf die Evans und ich glaub nicht, dass sie seinem Charme noch lange widerstehen kann."  
Remus schüttelte über die Worte seines Freundes nur den Kopf, war aber gespannt darauf, wie sich die Sache zwischen dem Schulsprecherpaar entwickeln würde. Sirius hingegen hatte schon den perfekten Plan, um seinem Freund etwas unter die Arme zu greifen, sollte seine heimliche Angebetete ihm wieder einmal eine Abfuhr erteilen.

James hatte nicht erst lange auf Lily gewartet - die Chance, dass sie ihm folgen würde, war viel zu gering. Lange genug hatte er versucht, ihr etwas näher zu kommen, ohne Erfolg.  
Er steuerte ihren gemeinsamen Schulsprecherraum an, ein kleines Büro im zweiten Stock des Schlosses. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, denn für dieses neue Schuljahr war noch kein Passwort festgelegt worden.  
Schnelle Schritte durch das immer noch ruhige Schloss ließen James herum fahren. Da kam sie, die rothaarige Hexe, die einen großen Teil seines Herzens einnahm, ohne dass sie etwas davon wusste oder er etwas dagegen tun konnte. In so manchen Nächten hatte er sich schon verflucht, wenn ihr Gesicht und ihre unvergleichbaren grünen Augen in seinen Träumen auftauchten. Nervös fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, was Lily schon wieder genervt aufstöhnen ließ.  
James drückte die Tür auf, deutete eine kleine spöttische Verbeugung an, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, und murmelte: "Ladies first!"   
Lily hatte schon eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge, die sie sich aber verkniff, und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes an James vorbei. Energischen Schrittes trat sie in den Raum und stolperte, nicht gerade sehr Lady like, über die Kannte eines dicken Teppichs.  
James erwischte sie gerade noch so am Kragen ihres Umhangs und meinte amüsiert: "Es ist nicht nötig, dass du vor mir auf die Knie gehst, Evans."  
Lily riss sich los, strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und zischte: "Wovon träumst du nachts, Potter? Also, was willst du heute Abend noch so Wichtiges mit mir klären, das nicht Zeit bis morgen hat?"   
Sie lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür, jederzeit bereit für eine schnelle Flucht und um sich etwas zu sammeln nach dem peinlichen Auftritt eben.  
James blickte sich in aller Ruhe in dem Raum um. Zwei Schreibtische am Fenster, eine große Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin und ein großer runder Tisch, an dem sie wohl die Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern abhalten sollten, bestimmten die Einrichtung.  
Lily lehnte immer noch neben der halbgeöffneten Tür und suchte in ihrem Kopf nach ein paar passenden Zaubern, um Mr. Arrogant ins Jenseits zu hexen, denn nichts anderes war James Potter in ihrem Augen.  
"Hör zu, Evans", riss James Lily aus ihren mordlustigen Gedanken. "Ich hab mich nicht um den Job gerissen, verstehst du?"  
"Dann geh zu Dumbledore und leg dein Amt nieder", forderte Lily mit trotzig hochgerecktem Kinn und blitzenden Augen.  
James klappte der Mund auf, doch einen Moment später stützte er seine Hände rechts und links neben Lilys Kopf ab. Irritiert blinzelte Lily, als James seinen Kopf senkte. Seine strubbligen schwarzen Haare kitzelten sie jetzt in der Nase und sie konnte nicht umhin, mal kurz daran zu riechen. Frische Luft, etwas Waldartiges und dennoch Männliches schlug ihr entgegen.  
James hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, als er sagte: "Ok, Evans, wenn es das ist, was du willst... dann... dann werde ich drüber nachdenken."  
Er konnte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme sehr gut verbergen, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Verletztheit, die Lily allerdings nicht sah, weil sie sich rasch unter ihm durchgeduckt hatte und nun zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und sie flüchtete sich in das nächstbeste Klassenzimmer, um erst einmal zu Atem zu kommen und ihre Gedanken etwas zu ordnen, denn im Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur mies. Schulsprecher zu sein, war eine Auszeichnung und sie forderte so einfach, dass James das aufgeben sollte. Auch wenn er in ihren Augen ein Störenfried war und sie die Beweggründe des Schulleiters nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte, hatte sie kein Recht darauf, so eine Forderung zu stellen.

Kurz nachdem Lily die Große Halle verlassen hatte und das Begrüßungsessen beendet war, flüsterte Madison ihrer Freundin zu: "Ich geh mal schauen, ob Abby irgendwo in der Nähe ist."  
Claire griff nach ein paar Keksen und drückte sie Madison in die Hand. "Hier, ich weiß, dass sie die mag", meinte sie augenzwinkernd.   
Madison verstaute die Kekse lächelnd in ihrem Umhang und verließ die Große Halle, aber nicht ohne ihrem Bruder noch einmal zuzuwinken. Einige Schüler sahen ihr nach, denn noch hatte der Schulleiter das Essen nicht offiziell für beendet erklärt. Auch die drei Marauder blickten der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit nach und Sirius grummelte: "Wenn Gray Prongs jetzt dazwischen funkt, dann kann sie was erleben."  
Remus wollte seinen Freund zurückhalten, doch Sirius hatte sich schon erhoben und eilte Madison hinterher. Er sah gerade noch, wie sie aus dem Schlossportal verschwand und fand es etwas merkwürdig. Seine Neugierde allerdings war größer und er folgte ihr, hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
Der Himmel war bedeckt, doch das hell erleuchtete Schloss brachte genug Licht. Madison stand nur wenig entfernt unter einem Baum und rief leise: "Abby."  
Aus dem Geäst des Baumes löste sich etwas und schwebte lautlos näher. Eine kleine Fledermaus, etwas größer als eine Hand, zog ihre Kreise und ließ sich dann auf Madisons Schulter nieder.  
"Hey, da bist du ja", sagte sie leise und strich dem kleinen Geschöpf über die ledrigen Flügel.   
Sirius hatte das Schauspiel beobachtet und ging langsam näher. "Du hast eine Fledermaus als Haustier?", fragte er neugierig.  
Madison fuhr herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Was soll das, Black? Warum schleichst du mir nach?"  
Ihre Augen blitzten im fahlen Schein des Lichts und ließen Sirius automatisch einen Schritt zurückweichen. Er kannte Madison Gray jetzt seit sechs Jahren und wusste, dass mit ihr nicht gut Kirschen essen war, wenn sie diesen Blick drauf hatte. Sie hatte vor nichts und niemandem Angst und hatte sich schon so manches Mal Strafarbeiten dafür eingehandelt, wenn sie jemanden verhext hatte, der sie als Halbblut beschimpfte. In der Beziehung war sie anders als ihre beste Freundin Lily, die in jedem das Gute sah. Sie vertrat ihr Recht, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest Evans und Prongs hinterher", sagte er entschuldigend und blickte neugierig auf das kleine Wesen, das immer noch auf Madisons Schulter saß.  
Madison verzog ihr Gesicht. "Also bitte, Black, glaubst du, die beiden machen einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien?"  
Sirius entspannte sich etwas und wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. "Sicher nicht, aber wer weiß, vielleicht..."  
Madison lachte leise. "Potter hat schlechte Karten bei ihr, das wissen wir beide."  
Sirius nickte, lehnte sich lässig an den Stamm des Baumes und lenkte von dem leidigen Thema ab, als er fragte: "Wie ist ihr Name?" Er zeigte dabei auf die kleine Fledermaus, die ihn interessiert betrachtete.  
Madison holte einen der Kekse hervor, hielt ihn Sirius hin und meinte: "Ihr Name ist Abby und sie mag diese Dinger."  
Sirius schluckte leicht, denn offensichtlich war es eine Aufforderung, dass er dieses kleine Wesen füttern sollte.   
"Ein ungewöhnlicher Name", murmelte Sirius und sah dabei zu, wie Abby etwas von dem Keks knabberte.  
Madison drehte den Kopf, damit sie die Fledermaus besser sehen konnte. Das spärliche Licht aus dem Schloss fiel in ihre Augen und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Sirius die feinen silbernen Pünktchen darin, die sie geheimnisvoll wirken ließen.  
Abby breitete ihre Flügel aus und flatterte davon. Als sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, sagte Sirius gedankenverloren: "Diese Fledermaus, sie passt zu dir."  
Madison zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Naja, sie ist kein richtiges Haustier. Sie folgt mir überall hin und sie war eigentlich schon immer da. Den Namen hat ihr meine Mutter gegeben, als ich noch ganz klein war."  
"Hat dein Bruder auch so ein abgefahrenes Haustier?", fragte Sirius neugierig und wusste in diesem Moment selbst nicht, warum er dieses Gespräch überhaupt noch hinauszögerte.  
Madison steuerte das Schlossportal an und lachte. "Nein, Max steht auf die gemütlichen Tiere. Sein ständiger Begleiter ist Sam, ein Neufundländer, aber leider musste der zu Hause bleiben."   
Sirius grinste in sich hinein und hielt Madison galant die Tür auf. Es waren diese kleinen Dinge, die ihn so beliebt bei den Mädchen machten, doch Madison blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Sie lehnte sich in die geöffnete Tür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Sag mal, Black, was soll diese ganze Fragerei überhaupt?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, während ihre dunklen Augen Sirius eindringlich musterten.  
Sirius grinste, ließ seinen Blick über ihren wohlgeformten Körper wandern und meinte gelassen: "Mein Angebot steht noch, also wenn..."   
Madison atmete geräuschvoll aus und zischte: "Ach, daher weht der Wind. Vergiss es, Black, ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass du mir einfach zu grün hinter den Ohren bist."  
Die Eingangstür zur Großen Halle öffnete sich und noch bevor Madison in dem Gewimmel von Schülern verschwinden konnte, hielt Sirius sie an der Schulter fest und raunte in ihr Ohr: "Tja, viel Auswahl wird dir ja in diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr bleiben. Wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sind wir die Ältesten hier. Es sei denn, du beziehst die Lehrer mit ein."  
Madison drehte ihren Kopf etwas und grinste. "So gesehen hast du leider Recht, also sollte ich mal das Bedürfnis haben, mit dir in einer Besenkammer zu verschwinden, lass ich es dich wissen."  
So langsam amüsierte sie dieses Geplänkel mit dem Schönling von Hogwarts, der es in den vergangenen Jahren eigentlich genau wie sie gehalten hatte. Hin und wieder eine kleine Affäre, aber nichts Ernstes, um eine feste Beziehung einzugehen. Lily und Claire tadelten sie ständig dafür, dass sie dieses lockere Leben führte, und Madison fragte sich manchmal, ob sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, wahrhaft zu lieben.

Lily ging an diesem ersten Abend allein ihren Schulsprecherpflichten nach und betrat ziemlich gefrustet den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen im Gryffindorturm. Nur noch drei Betten standen darin, denn eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen hatte nach den Sommerferien die Schule wechseln müssen.  
Claire hatte ihren Hogwartskoffer schon ausgeräumt und zwitscherte fröhlich: "Ah, und, hast du Potter deine Meinung gesagt?"  
Lily gab nur ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie hatte keine Lust, über ihren Schulsprecherkollegen zu reden, und sie wollte nicht an ihre Forderung denken, die in ihren Augen jetzt doch absurd und falsch schien, doch gesagt war gesagt.  
"Wo ist Madison überhaupt?", fragte sie stattdessen.  
Claire senkte ihren Blick und nuschelte: "Sie wollte nach Abby sehen und... und ich glaube, sie ist mit Sirius Black..." Sie schluckte den Rest des Satzes hinunter und doch wusste Lily genau, worauf Claire hinaus wollte, und ihr blieben die traurigen Augen ihrer Freundin nicht verborgen.  
Nur Lily und Madison wussten, dass Claire bis über beide Ohren in Sirius Black verliebt war, der sie jedoch nie beachtete.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Madison würde Black lieber in einen Maulesel verwandeln, als etwas mit ihm anzufangen, das weißt du, Claire."  
"Ich liebe Maulesel", murmelte Claire mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Lily warf ein Kopfkissen nach ihrer Freundin und kramte in ihrem Koffer nach ein paar ganz besonderen Schuhen. Dieselben, die Claire und Madison auch besaßen - Heavy Shoes. Diese Schuhe wurden nur für eine Sache benötigt - Irish Dance, denn diese Leidenschaft verband die drei Mädchen. Begonnen hatte es aus einer Laune heraus, als sie vor vier Jahren in den Ferien so einen Tanzkurz besucht hatten und seit dem war es ihr heimliches Hobby.  
Immer wenn eine von ihnen nicht gut drauf war, packten sie ihre Schuhe aus und ließen die alten Melodien von irischen Komponisten erklingen. Über die Jahre waren die drei immer besser geworden, stellten ihre eigenen Choreographien zusammen und entwarfen ihre Kostüme. Nur dann zog Madison ihre heiß geliebten Stiefel aus und schlüpfte in die Schuhe, die den wohlklingenden Laut verursachten. Genau wie an diesem Abend, denn sie alle drei brauchten eine kleine Ablenkung.  
Madison tauchte nur wenig später auf, warf ihren Hogwartsumhang achtlos in eine Ecke und ließ sich in voller Bekleidung auf das Bett fallen. Sie schloss genüsslich ihre Augen und murmelte: "Endlich, wie hab ich mich danach gesehnt."  
Claire lehnte sich an den Bettpfosten und zischte: "Ach was, sag bloß, Sirius Black war so gut, dass du jetzt in Schwärmerei verfällst."   
Madison öffnete ein Auge und blickte Lily fragend an, die aber nur die Augen verdrehte. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu ihrer Freundin mit dem kurzen frechen Haarschnitt. "Sag mal, Claire, was unterstellst du mir jetzt eigentlich?"  
Claire senkte ihren Blick und atmete tief ein. "Na das, was alle dachten, als Sirius kurz hinter dir die Große Halle verlassen hat. Er hat nicht mal sein Abendessen beendet und das will schon was heißen."   
Lily machte ein leicht schnaubendes Geräusch und wuselte weiter durch den Raum. Madison sprach aus, was sie und auch Lily dachten: "Du scheinst Blacks Angewohnheiten ja sehr genau zu kennen, Claire. Er spielt nicht in deiner Liga. Du bist viel zu gut für ihn, verstehst du?"  
Claire reckte trotzig ihr Kinn in die Höhe und funkelte ihre Freundin böse an. "Aber du scheinst in seiner Liga zu spielen. Ihr seid euch ja so ähnlich..."  
Madison schluckte, denn da waren sie wieder, diese Vorwürfe, obwohl sie wusste, dass Claire es in diesem Moment nicht so meinte.  
Lily entschärfte die Situation etwas, aber es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass ausgerechnet Sirius Black ein Streitpunkt zwischen ihren Freundinnen war. Sie warf Madison ihre Heavy Shoes zu und meinte: "Lasst uns tanzen, das hat mir die ganzen Ferien über gefehlt."  
Claire ließ sich neben Madison auf ihr Bett fallen und senkte ihren Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren, aber..."   
Madison legte einen Arm um Claire und sagte leise: "Ich will nicht, dass er dir weh tut."  
Claire seufzte tief und Lily grummelte: "Auf die Beine jetzt und kein Wort mehr über Black."  
Ihre energische Art ließ Madison und Claire in Gelächter verfallen, dass die erhitzten Gemüter etwas beruhigte.

James lag frustriert auf seinem Bett und beachtete weder Peter noch Remus, die ihre Koffer auspackten, als Sirius ihren Schlafraum betrat.  
Er warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, der jedoch nur die Augen verdrehte und das Wort ‚Evans' mit seinem Mund formte.  
Sirius stöhnte genervt auf, denn so langsam ging ihm sein Freund mit seiner Schwärmerei für die rothaarige Hexe auf die Nerven. Nicht mal in den Ferien war er davon verschont geblieben.  
Sirius sagte amüsiert: "Und, Prongs, ich hoffe, du hast Evans mal so richtig die Meinung gesagt."  
James drehte sich auf den Bauch und nuschelte in sein Kissen. "Wohl eher sie mir. Verdammt noch mal, das Leben ist ungerecht."   
Peter lachte laut auf und Remus meinte: "Also, besser könnte es doch für dich im Moment nicht laufen. Du bist Schulsprecher und das mit Lily Evans, der Lily Evans!"  
James hob seinen Kopf etwas und knurrte: "Das ist es ja gerade. Sie will, dass ich dieses Amt nieder lege und wisst ihr was? Ich werde es auch tun, gleich morgen früh gehe ich zu Dumbledore und werfe ihm das Abzeichen vor die Füße."  
Noch bevor irgendeiner seiner Freunde etwas dazu sagen konnte, knallte die Badezimmertür hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
"Oh wei", murmelte Peter. "Prongs ist mir als Schulsprecher lieber als dieser fiese Slytherin Snape."  
"Schniefelus", verbesserte ihn Sirius und ihm wurde klar, dass er wohl nun endlich seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen musste, damit sein Freund Schulsprecher blieb.   
Sirius packte ebenso seinen Koffer aus und legte seinen magischen Fotoapparat, wie immer, in seinen Nachtschrank. Damit würde er Lily Evans überführen und seinen Trumpf ausspielen und schon in der kommenden Nacht sollte es soweit sein.


	3. Ein großer Hund und eine Erpressung

**Ein großer Hund und eine kleine Erpressung**

Madison und Claire schliefen schon lange, nur Lily wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett umher. Ihr Gespräch mit James Potter ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, besonders die absurde Forderung, die sie ihm gestellt hatte.  
In ein paar Stunden würde ihr erster Schultag beginnen und sie konnte einfach nicht abschalten - kein guter Start ins letzte Schuljahr.  
Seufzend schlüpfte Lily in ihre mollig warmen Hausschuhe, griff nach ihrem Bademantel und verließ leise ihren Schlafraum. Wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, war es die Gelegenheit mal wieder ein paar Nachforschungen wegen dem geheimnisvollen Schlüssel an Madisons Kettchen nachzugehen. Das konnte sie nur an einem ganz bestimmten Ort: in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Die Bücher, die allen zugänglich waren, hatte sie schon längst durchgesehen und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich heimlich nachts in diesen Bereich schlich.

Und genau das wusste Sirius Black, der in dieser Nacht darauf hoffte, dass Lily Evans einen Fehler machte und er sie damit in der Hand hatte.  
Im spärlichen Schein seines Zauberstabes beobachtete er auf einer magischen Karte noch ein paar kleine Punkte, die sich im Schloss bewegten. Diese Karte war das Resultat jahrelanger Nachforschungen, die er mit seinen Freunden angestellt hatte. Es hatte sie eine Menge Zeit und Detektivarbeit gekostet, um jeden noch so kleinen unbekannten Gang in dem großen Schloss aufzuspüren und in dieser Karte festzuhalten. Sie war ihnen in so manchen Nächten hilfreich, wenn sie ungesehen aus dem Schloss schleichen wollten, auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer, denn diese magische Karte zeigte jeden einzelnen Bewohner des Schlosses, genau an der Stelle, wo er sich gerade aufhielt.  
Genau in diesem Moment bewegte sich der kleine Punkt, versehen mit dem Namen Lily Evans aus dem Gryffindorturm. Sirius wusste schon seit ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, dass Lily nachts hin und wieder in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek von Hogwarts schlich, und genau dieses Wissen machte er sich jetzt zu Nutze.  
Mit der magischen Karte und seinem Fotoapparat bewaffnet schlich er durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge des Schlosses. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er verhindern, dem Hausmeister des Schlosses, Argus Filch, in die Arme zu laufen. Der griesgrämige Mann war ständig auf der Suche nach Vergehen, die er den Schülern anhängen konnte, ganz besonders den Maraudern.  
Durch einen Geheimgang erreichte Sirius die Bibliothek und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er James' Tarnumhang nicht mitgenommen hatte. Nun musste er sich der neuen Schulsprecherin zeigen, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Lily stöberte wieder in einem der vielen schaurigen Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung herum. Diese Bücher wurden nicht umsonst hier aufbewahrt, denn sie behandelten schwarz-magische Themen, die in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt wurden. Nur wer die schriftliche Erlaubnis eines Lehrers vorweisen konnte, bekam ein bestimmtes Buch dieser Abteilung ausgehändigt. Lily hatte so eine Erlaubnis natürlich nicht. Was hätte sie auch als Grund angeben können? Madison war ihre Freundin und selbst die wusste nicht, dass Lily heimlich nach einem Hinweis auf den Schlüssel an ihrem Kettchen suchte. Sie wollte sie damit überraschen und das vielleicht noch vor ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag, der erst in sechs Wochen war.   
Gedankenverloren blätterte sie durch eines der dunklen Bücher, als sie leise Schritte hörte. Noch bevor sie sich hinter einem der vielen Regale in der Dunkelheit verstecken konnte, machte es Klick. Ein kurzes helles Licht ließ sie leicht blinzeln, doch wer ihr gegenüberstand, sah sie erst, als sich der leichte Rauch verflüchtigt hatte.  
"Black, was, bei Merlins Barte, tust du um diese Zeit hier?", zischte sie und blickte sich hektisch um, denn wo Black war, konnten seine Freunde nicht weit sein.  
Sirius lehnte sich lässig an ein Regal, ließ seinen Blick über Lily wandern und blieb an ihren plüschigen Hausschuhen hängen.  
"So sieht unsere Schulsprecherin also bei ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen durch das Schloss aus", witzelte er.  
Lily zog den Gürtel ihres Bademantels fester, nachdem sie das Buch zurück ins Regal gestellt hatte. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und bohrten sich regelrecht in Sirius fest. Die Kamera in seiner Hand war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben, schließlich wedelte er damit vor ihrem Gesicht herum, als wäre sie ein Hund und das unscheinbare Gerät eine Leckerei.  
"Was willst du nun wirklich von mir?", fragte sie schon leicht gereizt und fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen über die Haare. Normalerweise hätte sie Black jetzt herunter geputzt, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergangen wäre, aber ihre momentane Situation ließ es nicht zu.  
Sirius stieß sich von dem Regal ab und kam langsam näher. Lily wich automatisch zurück und fingerte in ihrer Bademanteltasche nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie ihm einen Moment später bedrohlich ins Gesicht hielt.  
"Komm ja nicht näher!", knurrte sie.  
Sirius lachte leise. "Vergiss es, Evans, wenn ich dich anrühren würde, würde ich mir den Zorn von jemandem zuziehen und das bist du mir sicher nicht wert. Sag mir lieber, was du um diese Zeit zwischen diesen Büchern verloren hast?"  
Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Die Wahrheit sicher nicht. Entweder würde er sie auslachen, oder die ganze Schule wäre über ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten im Bilde. Also wartete sie erst einmal ab, was er überhaupt wollte.  
Als könne Sirius ihre Gedanken lesen, meinte er: "Also gut, wie du willst. Deine kleinen nächtlichen Unternehmungen sind bei mir sicher." Zum Beweis drückte er seine Kamera an die Brust.  
Lilys Augen weiteten sich, aber in ihrem Kopf war schon die perfekte Antwort: "Was willst du mit deinem kleinen Schnappschuss beweisen, Black? Ich könnte ja schließlich auch eine Erlaubnis haben, hier zu sein."   
Sirius lachte bellend auf, verstummte aber sofort wieder. "Du glaubst, du bist clever, Evans, aber ich bin schlauer. Wie bitte willst du Gonni oder dem Schulleiter erklären, warum du deinen Pyjama und einen Bademantel trägst und die Uhr dort an der Wand kurz nach Mitternacht anzeigt."  
Langsam drehte sich Lily zu Beweisstück B auf Sirius' Liste und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte sie genau aus diesem Winkel fotografiert und die Uhr war mit Sicherheit im Hintergrund zu sehen.  
In ihrem Kopf ratterte es nach einem Ausweg aus dieser verzwickten Situation. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und zeigte Sirius damit, dass er schon fast gewonnen hatte.  
"Also gut, was willst du, Black?", fragte Lily mit einem bissigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme.  
Auf Sirius' Gesicht erschien ein triumphierendes Lächeln und langsam ging er auf Lily zu. Schritt für Schritt wich sie zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Regalwand stand. Eine Kette, die an einem der schwarzen Bücher hinter ihr hing, klapperte schaurig.  
Sirius stützte eine Hand an einem der Regalbretter ab und beugte sich nah zu ihr heran. Zu nah, für Lilys Geschmack, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sein warmer Atem über ihre Wange streifte.  
"Ich hab dich in der Hand, Evans", raunte er mit einem leisen Lachen in ihr Ohr.  
Dieses Lachen weckte augenblicklich Lilys Zorn. Trotzig reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe und fixierte seine Augen, als sie zischte: "Nun red nicht um den heißen Brei herum. Sag' was du willst!"   
Sirius warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte gar nicht erst, gegen sein Triumpfgefühl anzukämpfen. Er hatte Lily Evans, ihres Zeichens Schulsprecherin, in der Hand. Nun musste er sein Anliegen nur noch richtig in Worte fassen, damit sein Plan gelang.  
Lily trat ihm mit ihren plüschigen Pantoffeln gegen sein Schienbein und sah ihn lauernd an.  
Sirius ging einen Schritt zurück und suchte ihren Blick, als er meinte: "Diese ganze Sache bleibt unter uns, wenn du ... wenn du James dazu bringst, Schulsprecher zu bleiben. Er hat es verdient und es ist nicht richtig, dass du von ihm forderst, sein Amt niederzulegen."   
Lily klappte der Mund auf. Sie hatte ja einiges von dem Schönling von Hogwarts erwartet - dass sie seine Hausaufgaben machen sollte, oder ihm die Schultasche tragen, oder dass er irgendwelche Schweinereien von ihr wollte - aber nicht, dass es hier um seinen Freund ging. Ausgerechnet diese Sache lag ihr schwer im Magen. Sie hatte an James Potter eine Forderung gestellt, die viel zu schnell ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, ohne dass ihr Gehirn auf irgendeine Weise daran mitgewirkt hatte. Das war überhaupt der Grund, warum sie nicht schlafen konnte und ausgerechnet von Black hier erwischt wurde.  
Lily ließ die Schultern hängen und atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Potter hat dieses Amt nicht verdient und ich sehe schon, dass die meiste Arbeit an mir hängen bleibt, aber ich werde versuchen, mit ihm auszukommen, doch sollte es nicht klappen..."  
Sirius hob eine Hand, um ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. "Zuerst einmal musst du ihn davon überzeugen, Schulsprecher zu bleiben ... also, es liegt in deiner Hand, Evans. Entweder James bleibt Schulsprecher, oder ich spiele Gonni das Foto zu und sie wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, dass die immer akkurate Miss Evans gegen irgendwelche Schulregeln verstößt."   
Für den teuflischen Gesichtsausdruck, den Sirius bei diesen Worten auflegte, hätte Lily ihn am liebsten ins Jenseits befördert, aber sie schloss nur die Augen und nickte resignierend. Auf was hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen? Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war Sirius verschwunden, so lautlos wie er gekommen war.

Der nächste Morgen, der erste Schultag, war die Katastrophe schlechthin, zumindest für Madison, Claire und Lily. Sie hatten verschlafen und hasteten 20 Minuten vor Stundenbeginn die Große Treppe hinunter. Madison band sich noch im Laufen ihre widerspenstige Haarpracht zusammen, während Lily leise vor sich hin schimpfte und ganz allein Sirius Black die Schuld für ihr verspätetes Auftauchen in der Großen Halle gab.  
Alle Tische waren schon voll besetzt und nur ganz am Ende neben vier gewissen Siebtklässlern war noch etwas Platz. Madison steuerte die vier Marauder auch gleich an, warf ihre Tasche achtlos zu Boden und stellte ein Bein neben James auf die Bank. In aller Ruhe und ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke der anderen zu achten, begann sie ihre Stiefel zu schnüren. Sirius beugte sich etwas vor und grinste, denn Madison war der Rock der Schuluniform etwas hoch gerutscht. Soviel nackte Haut am frühen Morgen ließ Sirius leise schlucken und für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke unter die Bank zu rutschen, um vielleicht noch einen Blick auf Madisons Unterwäsche zu erhaschen. Diese anstößigen Gedanken vergingen ihm allerdings, als Lily sich ihm gegenüber neben Remus quetschte und sich eilig einen Toast butterte.  
James hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, auch als Claire sich zwischen ihn und Sirius setzte. Er wollte Lily nicht ansehen, denn er war immer noch nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen. Ihre Forderung war absurd und dennoch wollte er noch an diesem Tag zum Schulleiter gehen und sein Amt niederlegen, bevor er es überhaupt richtig angetreten hatte. Soweit hatte ihn Lily gebracht.  
James sah erst auf, als ihre Hauslehrerin die Stundenpläne verteilte. Sie blieb vor den Siebtklässlern stehen und blickte streng über ihre Brille. "Ich möchte, dass Sie in Ihrem letzten Schuljahr alles geben!"  
Sirius konterte mit Unschuldsmiene: "Tun wir das nicht immer, Professor McGonagall?"  
"Ja, Mr. Black, im Nachsitzen geben Sie wirklich alles und lassen nichts aus", antwortete seine Hauslehrerin mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme und rauschte davon.  
Madison griff nach einem Apfel und überflog ihren Stundenplan. Sie hatte nur die nötigsten Fächer gewählt, da sie ihre Zukunft weder im Ministerium noch im Sankt Mungo's sah, wo hingegen Lily wohl den vollgepacktesten Stundenplan von allen hatte. Claires Pensum lag irgendwo mittendrin und Sirius' wohl auch, weil er meinte: "Hey, da haben wir ja fast die gleichen Fächer. Na, wenn das kein gutes Ohmen ist."  
Claire wurde knallrot und sah kurz zu Lily, deren Blick allerdings auf Sirius geheftet war. Sie hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um eine spitze Bemerkung auf ihn loszulassen, doch Sirius' Kopf ruckte unauffällig in Richtung James, der sich langsam erhob.  
Lily schluckte laut, denn es war offensichtlich, was Black von ihr wollte. Sie sollte ihr Versprechen einlösen und James Potter davon abhalten, das Schulsprecheramt niederzulegen. Eigentlich wollte sie für so ein Gespräch ausgeschlafen sein, aber Sirius sah das wohl anders. Er trat unter dem Tisch nach ihr und zischte leise: "Mach schon, Evans, sonst..."  
Lily atmete geräuschvoll aus und hätte Black am liebsten auf die Rückreise nach London geschickt, doch Claire, die die ganze Zeit nicht den Blick von Sirius genommen hatte, fragte neugierig: "Was sollst du machen, Lily?"  
Lilys schlechte Laune war augenblicklich wieder da und sie knurrte ihre Freundin an: "Ich muss ... noch was mit Potter klären." Schon rauschte sie davon, aber nicht bevor sie Sirius einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
Madison ließ sich auf James' freien Platz fallen und meinte lachend: "Lily läuft Potter hinterher, dass ich das noch erleben darf."  
Remus fixierte seinen Freund sehr genau, denn sein teuflisches Grinsen entging ihm nicht, aber nicht nur er starrte Sirius an, auch Claire, die an diesem verflixten Morgen ihr Glück nicht fassen konnte, neben dem jungen Marauder zu sitzen. Sie hantierte mit dem Kürbissaft herum und sah Sirius an, als wäre er ihr Frühstück.   
Madison konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen und warf noch einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Bruder. Er nahm schweigsam zwischen den Erstklässlern aus Ravenclaw sein Frühstück ein und erst nach einem grellen Pfiff von Madison, blickte er auf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
"Oh, Gray, jetzt bin ich taub", sagte Sirius gespielt entrüstet und rieb sich die Ohren.  
Claire knirschte nach dieser Bemerkung mit den Zähnen und Madison meinte grinsend: "Armer kleiner Blacky, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so sensibel bist, dann hätte ich meinem Bruder eine Eule geschickt."  
Peter prustete seinen Kürbissaft quer über den Tisch und Madison meinte angewidert: "Ihr solltet erst einmal ein paar Tischmanieren lernen, das ist ja..."  
"Widerlich", vollendete Remus den Satz für sie und griff nach seiner Schultasche. Er lächelte Claire an und sagte auffordernd: "Du hast doch auch Muggelkunde. Wir sollten uns beeilen!"  
Claire blickte auf die Uhr und verfiel in Hektik. Ihr Kürbissaft landete auf Sirius' Hose und ließ ihn erschrocken aufspringen. Bevor Claire jedoch mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs das Chaos beseitigen konnte, sagte Sirius genervt: "Es war so ein schöner Morgen, bevor du aufgetaucht bist."  
Er meinte die Worte nicht ernst, doch Claire stiegen Tränen in die Augen und mit wehendem Umhang hetzte sie aus der Großen Halle, gefolgt von einem stirnrunzelnden Remus.  
Madison schulterte ihre Tasche ebenso und warf Sirius einen wütenden Blick zu. "Es ist schade, dass du es nicht siehst..."  
Sie folgte der Schar von Schülern und Sirius fragte kopfschüttelnd: "Was, zum Hippogreif, soll ich nicht sehen?" Aber es war nur noch Peter da und der konnte oder wollte ihm keine Antwort geben.

Lily war James nur widerwillig gefolgt und sah ihn gerade noch die Treppe hinauf gehen. Er hatte Verwandlung, genau wie sie, Madison und Sirius. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hetzte sie hinter ihm her. Lily hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Zuhörer und wollte die Sache schnell hinter sich bringen, denn noch war kaum ein Schüler auf den Gängen zu sehen.  
"Potter", rief Lily laut und hoffte darauf, dass James seine Schritte verlangsamte.  
James verdrehte die Augen und warf nur einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. Er war nicht in Stimmung für ein Schwätzchen mit Lily Evans, denn sein letztes Gespräch mit ihr lag ihm noch schwer im Magen. Dennoch schloss er genervt die Augen und blieb stehen.  
"Was willst du, Evans", knurrte er, drückte seine Schultasche an sich und sah Lily abwartend an.  
Lily kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und versuchte, seinem durchdringenden Blick auszuweichen. Die ersten Schüler stürmten schon die Treppe hinauf und zwangen sie zu handeln.  
Einen tiefen Atemzug später murmelte sie: "Also, Potter, lass es uns zusammen versuchen."  
James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte leicht verwirrt: "Äh ... wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen, Evans? Du willst ein Date mit mir?"  
Lily funkelte ihn wütend an: "Argh ... Potter, lass deine Witze, du weißt genau, was ich meine."  
Ihr Blick wanderte den Gang hinunter und sie fing an, nervös von einem Bein auf das andere zu tippeln. Sie sah schon die Klatschpresse vor sich - Evans drückt sich mit Potter in einem leeren Gang herum!  
James amüsierte ihr nervöses Gehabe und er setzte noch eins drauf. Mit einer schon unverschämten Unschuldsmiene sagte er: "Tut mir leid, Evans, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wovon du sprichst."  
Lässig drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und steuerte auf das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zu. Innerlich klopfte er sich selbst auf die Schulter, für seine Lässigkeit, die er noch nie zuvor bei Lily Evans an den Tag gelegt hatte. Meist war er nervös und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber an diesem verrückten Morgen war wohl so einiges anders.  
Lily atmete geräuschvoll aus. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien wieder Sirius Black und wedelte mit seiner Kamera herum. Dieses Bild genügte, dass sie die Beine in die Hand nahm und James hinterher rannte. Sie erwischte ihn am Ärmel seines Umhangs und zog heftig daran. Der Stoff gab ein verräterisches Geräusch von sich und an der Naht über seiner Schulter zeigte sich ein langer Riss.  
Lily lief knallrot an, als James grinsend meinte: "Hey, Evans, du brauchst mir nicht gleich die Klamotten vom Leib reißen. Ich geh auch so mit dir aus."  
Die ersten Schüler waren nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt und Lily knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Verdammt, Potter, ich will kein Date mit dir. Ich will nur ... nur, dass du Schulsprecher bleibst."  
James stand die Verblüffung ins Gesicht geschrieben und im Moment fühlte er sich wie in einem schlechten Traum. Gestern noch wollte Lily Evans, dass er sein Amt niederlegte und heute bettelte sie ihn förmlich an, es nicht zu tun, aber hiermit sah er seine Chance gekommen, endlich das lang ersehnte Date mit ihr zu bekommen. Einen Moment war er versucht danach zu fragen, woher ihr Sinneswandel kam, aber er ließ es sein, denn so eine Gelegenheit würde sich nie wieder bieten.   
James streckte schon die Hand nach der Klinke zum Klassenzimmer aus und sagte über seine Schulter hinweg. "Ok, ich bleib Schulsprecher ... wenn du mit mir ausgehst!"  
Lily sah aus, als hätte jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über sie gegossen. Sie schnappte wie ein Fisch im Wasser nach Luft, als Madison, gefolgt von einem zerknirscht dreinblickenden Sirius, die Tür ansteuerte. Sirius taxierte die beiden Schulsprecher auf eine unverschämte Art und Weise und sein Blick blieb an Lily hängen. Es war ein herausfordernder, warnender Ich-hab-dich-in-der-Hand-Blick, den er ihr zuwarf.  
Lily schnaubte verächtlich und sagte kaum verständlich: "Also gut, Potter, ich geh mit dir nach Hogsmeade."  
James konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und ließ sich völlig benebelt von Sirius in das Klassenzimmer schieben.  
Alle ließen sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder, einschließlich einer rothaarigen Hexe, die müde, abgehetzt und ziemlich genervt die Augen schloss.  
Sirius drängte James auf seinen Platz in der letzten Reihe und fragte lachend: "Was ist mit deinem Umhang passiert, Prongs?"  
Professor McGonagall begrüßte die Schüler und James sagte verträumt: "Den hat Evans mir zerfetzt!"  
Seine Worte kamen etwas zu laut über seine Lippen, denn der Großteil der Schüler aus den anderen Häusern lachte und Lily schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Dieser Morgen war einfach grauenhaft und es wurde noch schlimmer, denn Madison konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht unterdrücken, ebenso wie Sirius. Die beiden zogen sofort die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Hauslehrerin auf sich. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen meinte Professor McGonagall: "Da wir heute alle so eine fröhliche Runde sind, Mr. Black, tauschen Sie doch bitte mit Miss Evans den Platz, dann können Sie hier vorn mit Miss Gray im Duett lachen."  
James konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen und drängte Sirius sofort weg. Er räumte den Tisch ordentlich auf und überhörte Sirius' leise Proteste, als er den Weg zur ersten Bank einschlug.  
Madison reichte Lily ihre Tasche und flüsterte: "Irgendwie ist bei dir heute der Pottertag, was Lily?"  
Lily riss ihrer Freundin die Tasche aus der Hand und stapfte hocherhobenen Hauptes durch den Raum, dabei rempelte sie Sirius an, den sie für die ganzen Katastrophen an diesem Morgen verantwortlich machte.  
Sirius ließ sich ziemlich genervt neben Madison nieder und Professor McGonagall erhob ihre Stimme. "Nun, dies ist Ihr letztes Schuljahr und Ihre Abschlussprüfungen stehen bevor, das heißt, wir beginnen die allgemeinen Wiederholungen, angefangen von der ersten Klasse."   
Sirius legte sich die Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein Lachen, um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, denn in der ersten Reihe zu sitzen war schon mehr, als er wollte.  
Sie fingen klein an. Ein Streichholz sollte in eine Nähnadel verwandelt werden. Die meisten Schüler waren ziemlich genervt und kamen im Handumdrehen zum gewünschten Ergebnis, aber Madison bekam das auch nach dem dritten Versuch nicht hin. Sie wurde immer nervöser und war froh, dass die Lehrerin gerade durch die hinteren Bankreihen marschierte und ihre hilflosen Versuche ihren Augen verborgen blieben.  
Sirius hob belustigt eine Augenbraue, verkniff sich allerdings einen spöttischen Kommentar und legte seine rechte Hand auf Madisons. Er drehte ihr Handgelenk ein wenig und raunte in ihr Ohr. "Die Bewegung stimmt nicht ganz, ein bisschen mehr Schwung."  
Madison tat, was er sagte und schon klappte es. "Ich sollte wohl mehr Haushaltszauber üben", meinte sie lächelnd.  
Sirius ließ seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht wandern, und da waren sie wieder, die kleinen silbernen Pünktchen in ihren Augen, die ihm schon letzte Nacht aufgefallen waren, denn sie zeigten Madisons echtes Lächeln, nichts daran war künstlich oder falsch. Sirius war etwas verwundert, denn Madison galt in der Schule als die Eisprinzessin. Unnahbar und doch leidenschaftlich, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenken konnte.

Lily konzentrierte sich auf ihren Zauber und schloss kurz die Augen, als James sich zu ihr heranbeugte und ihr zuflüsterte: "Heute Nachmittag können wir doch die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden festlegen. Ich schlage vor, wir setzen das erste gleich für nächsten Samstag an."  
Lily schob James energisch beiseite, denn er war ihr viel zu nah und machte sie nervös. "Vergiss es, das findet wie immer vor Halloween statt."  
James machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Zu gerne hätte er dieses erste Date mit Lily Evans so schnell wie möglich gehabt, um sie von seinen verborgenen Qualitäten zu überzeugen, aber vielleicht konnte er das auch bei ihren Schulsprecheraufgaben.   
Lily hingegen war erleichtert, noch eine kleine Gnadenfrist zu haben, bis sie ihr Versprechen einlösen musste.

Nach dieser Stunde trennten sich ihre Wege und sie trafen sich nur zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle wieder. Sehr zum Verdruss von Claire, saßen sie allerdings diesmal von den Maraudern so weit wie nur möglich entfernt.  
Am Nachmittag traf sich Madison mit ihrem Bruder Max vor dem Schlossportal.  
"Na, wie war dein erster Tag?", fragte Madison und zog ihren Umhang aus, denn die Septembersonne meinte es an diesem Tag gut mit ihnen. Sie hatte ihre Schulkleidung gegen Jeans und ein schwarzes Top getauscht, so wie man sie kannte.  
"Ging so", nuschelte Maxwell und blickte zu den herumtollenden Schülern.  
Madison legte ihrem Bruder einen Arm um die Schultern, führte ihn zum Ufer des Schwarzen Sees und meinte: "Die ersten Tage sind immer die schwersten und wahre Freunde zu finden braucht seine Zeit."  
Max kickte einen Stein weg und seufzte laut auf. "Diese Schule ist total irre, aber ich ... mir fehlen meine Freunde und Sam."   
Madison grinste, versuchte es allerdings vor ihrem Bruder zu verbergen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sirius und Peter, die faul unter einem Baum lagen und vor sich hin dösten.  
"Wir können ja später mal bei Hagrid vorbeischauen, der hat auch einen Hund", versuchte Madison ihren kleinen Bruder aufzumuntern und drängte ihn dichter an den Waldrand. Ein kleiner Spaziergang um den Schwarzen See würde ihren Bruder schon ein bisschen ablenken und sie könnten nebenbei auch noch Ausschau nach Abby halten, die sich sicher ein schattiges Plätzchen zwischen den großen Bäumen gesucht hatte.  
Sirius folgte Madison aus dem Augenwinkel heraus mit seinem Blick. Er beobachtete Bruder und Schwester sehr genau und stellte einige Unterschiede fest. Madison - schwarzhaarig und braungebrannt, während Maxwell der blonde, blasse Typ war, aber dennoch verblüffte ihn die Vertrautheit der beiden, denn welcher Elfjährige ließ sich schon vor seinen Mitschülern von seiner großen Schwester umarmen.  
Das Schulgelände war an diesem Nachmittag gut gefüllt und dennoch entging Sirius nicht, dass vier Slytherins Madison und Maxwell unbemerkt hinterher schlichen.  
Sirius überlegte einen Moment und erinnerte sich daran, was Madison über das Haustier ihres Bruders erzählt hatte - das war die Gelegenheit.

Madison und Max saßen auf einem großen Stein, den Rücken zu den großen Bäumen des dunklen Waldes gewandt. Abby hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und ließ sich bereitwillig von Max streicheln. Sie spürte wohl instinktiv, dass der Erstklässler sich ein bisschen einsam fühlte.  
Madison hatte ihren Blick über das ruhige Wasser des Sees schweifen lassen, als es auf einmal hinter ihr im Geäst knackte. So schnell, dass Maxwell es gar nicht mit bekam, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Geräuschquelle und da kamen sie, die wohl größten Unruhestifter in Hogwarts, seit die Black-Schwestern und die Lestrange-Brüder die Schule verlassen hatten. Wilkes, Rosier, Regulus Black und noch ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin. Sie alle trugen die unverkennbaren Hausfarben - Grün und Silber - und ihr höhnisches Lachen ließ Madison die Stirn runzeln.  
Sie zog Maxwell hinter sich und knurrte die vier an. "Was wollt ihr hier?"  
Regulus Black trat vor, spielte mit seinem Zauberstab und meinte gelassen. "Du willst dieses schöne Fleckchen doch nicht etwa für dich beanspruchen, Gray."  
Madison zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lachte leise. Regulus Black war ein Fünftklässler mit dunklen kurzen Haaren und fast einen Kopf kleiner als sie selbst, aber er war nicht allein, und genau das war ihr Problem.  
"Was wollen die von uns?", flüsterte Max und lugte hinter dem schützenden Rücken seiner Schwester hervor.  
"Ärger machen", zischte Madison und ließ die vier nicht aus den Augen. Ihre Hoffnung auf irgendwelche Hilfe schwand, denn sie waren auf der anderen Seite des Schwarzen Sees und hier verirrte sich kaum jemand hin.  
Maxwell würde keine große Hilfe sein, wenn sie sich verteidigen mussten und wie es aussah, kam es schneller dazu als erwartet.  
Wilkes richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Madison und rief: "Halbblüter wie ihr es seid..."  
Seine Worte wurden vom Rascheln im Unterholz unterbrochen. Ein riesiges schwarzes Tier stürzte aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus und warf Wilkes und den hühnenhaften Siebtklässler mit einem Sprung zu Boden. Madison war ebenso erschrocken wie ihr Bruder, aber mit einem einfachen "Expelliarmus" flogen Regulus Black und Rosier die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand.  
Das riesige Etwas entpuppte sich als ein großer schwarzer Hund, der nun zähnefletschend vor den vier Slytherins stand. Sie versuchten gar nicht erst, ihn mit Flüchen zu schocken, sondern nahmen die Beine in die Hand und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit des Waldes.   
"Wow", sagte Max mit leuchtenden Augen und schob sich an seiner Schwester vorbei auf das Tier zu. Madison verdrehte die Augen und meinte: "Sei vorsichtig. Ich kenne diesen Hund nicht."   
Ganz langsam näherte sich Maxwell dem Hund, der weitaus größer war als sein Neufundländer Sam und so aussah, als könnte er ein kleines Kind zum Frühstück verspeisen.  
Max kannte sich mit Hunden aus und als er sah, dass das Tier freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte, ließ er sich vor im auf die Knie sinken, denn Hunde sahen oftmals eine Bedrohung darin, wenn sich jemand über sie beugte.  
Max' Hand fuhr erst zögerlich und dann kühner durch das seidenweiche Fell. Madison hatte die Luft angehalten, denn dieses Tier war ihr nicht nur völlig unbekannt, es war ihr auch nicht geheuer. Wo war es hergekommen? Wer war sein Besitzer, denn dass es kein streunender Hund war, sah man an seiner gepflegten Erscheinung.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich der Hund auf die Seite fallen lassen und ließ sich von Maxwell kraulen. Dass es ihm gefiel, hörte man an seinem leisen wohligen Knurren.  
Dieser Hund kam Madison seltsam vor. Seine Augen waren grau und seine Zähne schneeweiß. Irgendetwas an diesem Tier schien ihr bekannt und doch fremd zu sein.   
"Hat er kein Halsband um?", fragte Madison und suchte mit ihrer Hand zwischen dem dichten Fell nach einem Hinweis auf einen möglichen Besitzer.  
Maxwell strahlte und Madison glaubte auch zu wissen, warum - ihr Bruder sah in dem Tier einen neuen, ersten Freund in einer für ihn neuen Welt.


	4. Nenn mich beim Vornamen

**Nenn mich beim Vornamen **

Sirius tauchte an diesem Abend als letzter beim Essen auf und quetschte sich neben James, der heute irgendwie zufrieden und glücklich aussah.  
"Alles klar, Prongs?", fragte Sirius und blickte zu Remus, weil sein Freund ihm keine Antwort gab und nur zum anderen Ende des Tisches starrte, wo Lily mit ihren Freundinnen, Madison und Claire, saß.  
Remus beugte sich über den Tisch und meinte verschwörerisch: "James hat heute Abend sein erstes offizielles Treffen mit seinem Gegenstück."  
"Gegenstück?", fragte Peter kauend.  
James schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wollte er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. "Ich werde aber nicht allein mit Evans sein, die Vertrauensschüler sind auch dabei. Wo warst du überhaupt, Pad?", fragte James und registrierte erst jetzt die Ankunft seines Freundes.  
Sirius füllte sich den Teller und sagte stolz: "Ich habe heute eine gute Tat vollbracht und jemandem aus der Klemme geholfen."   
Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verdüstert, als er an seinen Bruder dachte, der mit seinen kleinen Slytherinfreunden versucht hatte, Madison Gray und ihren kleinen Bruder zu überfallen.   
"Erzähl uns davon", forderte ihn Remus auf und versuchte das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, denn irgendwie war wohl ihr erster Schultag für alle anders verlaufen, als erwartet.  
Sirius warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zum Slytherintisch und murmelte; "Gray und ihr Bruder wurden von vier Slytherins aufs Korn genommen... "  
"Ah, und du hast den Retter gespielt", sagte James und riss seinen Blick endlich von der rothaarigen Hexe los.  
Sirius legte sein Besteck nieder und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Er beugte sich etwas vor und meinte leise: "Naja, nicht ich, eher Padfoot."  
Sofort unterbrachen seine Freunde ihr Essen und Remus zischte ungehalten: "Du hast was getan? Bist du übergeschnappt, Pad? Wenn dich nun irgendjemand dabei beobachtet hat. Wenn Madison Gray herausfindet, dass..."  
Sirius stöhnte laut auf und einige ihrer Hauskameraden warfen den Maraudern fragende Blicke zu, doch eigentlich dachten sie alle nur, dass die vier wieder etwas aushecken würden.  
"Niemand hat mich gesehen", beruhigte Sirius seine Freunde. "Aber ich kann ja Madison unauffällig aushorchen."  
Remus schloss kopfschüttelnd die Augen und James meinte lachend: "Was man bei dir unter aushorchen versteht, ist schon klar, Pad. Aber sie wird dir sicher nichts ins Ohr stöhnen. Madison Gray wird nie mit dir... "   
Sirius setzte sich kerzengerade hin und ließ seinen Blick zu der dunkelhaarigen und in seinen Augen auch geheimnisvollen Schönheit wandern.  
"Willst du mit mir wetten, Prongs?", meinte Sirius amüsiert, während der Schalk in seinen Augen blitzte.  
Remus warf James einen warnenden Blick zu, denn er ahnte schon, worauf das hinaus lief, und so war es auch. James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte grinsend: "Was ist dein Einsatz?"   
Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und dachte angestrengt nach, während Remus warnend sagte: "Lasst es sein, wenn Madison das herausfindet, dann hext sie euch ins Jenseits."  
James grinste: "Ok, dann eben ohne Wetteinsatz. Wenn Pad mit ihr ... dann soll er einfach eine Kerbe in seinen Bettpfosten schnitzen, dann wissen wir Bescheid und alles bleibt diskret."  
Peter quiekte: "Diskret? Wie willst du bei den vielen Kerben an Padfoots Bett die richtige finden?"   
Sirius lachte bellend auf und meinte gelassen. "Oh, Prongs findet sie, keine Sorge."  
"Du begehst einen schlimmen Fehler, Pad", warnte Remus erneut, doch er stieß damit bei seinen Freunden auf taube Ohren, die sich beide köstlich amüsierten.

Madison erzählte Lily und Claire leise von dem Hund, der ihr und Max aus der Klemme geholfen hatte.  
Lily überlegte und meinte: "Vielleicht gehört er nach Hogsmeade und ist einfach nur ausgerissen."  
Madison schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, er hatte nicht einmal ein Halsband um und Max denkt jetzt, dass er einen neuen Freund gefunden hat."  
"Lass deinen Bruder bloß nicht allein hier herumschleichen", sagte Claire aufgeregt und warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch. "Nicht einmal vor Erstklässlern machen sie halt."  
"Vielleicht sollte ich dieses Problem heute mal auf der Vertrauensschüler-Versammlung ansprechen", sagte Lily und senkte ihren Blick, denn ein gewisser Slytherin klebte förmlich an ihrem Gesicht.  
Madison schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wird nichts bringen, aber ich werde ein Auge auf Max haben. Mum und Dad bringen mich um, wenn er in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gerät."  
Claire lachte. "Du bist diejenige, die Schwierigkeiten magisch anzieht."  
"Ja, aber auch nur, weil ich mir nicht ständig sagen lasse, dass ich Abschaum bin, weil mein Stiefvater ein Muggel ist", sagte Madison ungehalten. "Du bist reinblütig, Claire, du verstehst das nicht."  
Claire schnaubte verächtlich: "Du tust gerade so, als würde ich gutheißen, was die Slytherins tun und ihrer Meinung sein. Das ist nicht fair, Madison."   
Claires blaue Augen funkelten ärgerlich und erst Lily brachte sie dazu, sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
"Was ist nur mit euch beiden los?", grummelte Lily. "Erst die Sache mit Black und dann ... das hier."  
Wütend stand sie auf und ließ ihre Freundinnen allein zurück. Madison blickte ihr nach und meinte: "Sie hatte heute eindeutig zuviel Potter am Hals."  
Claire lachte und war Madison eigentlich auch gar nicht böse. Sie beide hatten hin und wieder ihre Streitigkeiten und doch hatte das ihrer Freundschaft nicht geschadet. Im Gegenteil, sie waren zusammen mit Lily in den letzten Jahren ein eingeschworenes Team geworden.

Mit wehendem Umhang verließ Lily die Große Halle und war mehr als schlecht gelaunt. Der Tag hatte für sie schlecht angefangen und schien auch so zu enden.  
Sie steuerte gleich das Schulsprecherbüro im zweiten Stock an, obwohl das Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern erst in gut einer halben Stunde stattfinden sollte. Noch immer hatte sie mit James kein Passwort festgelegt und öffnete die unverschlossene Tür.   
Ein lustiges Feuer prasselte im Kamin, aber sonst war alles wie am Abend zuvor, als sie mit James die kleine Auseinandersetzung hatte. Nur auf einem der beiden Schreibtische lag eine geöffnete Mappe.  
Neugierig ging Lily näher und besah sich die Pergamente. Eine Liste mit den Namen der Vertrauensschüler und eine Liste mit diversen Anweisungen der Schulleitung legte sie zur Seite und zum Vorschein kam ein voll gekritzeltes Pergament. Verzeichnet darauf waren Daten für die Hogsmeade-Ausflüge, Zeiten für die abendlichen Rundgänge durch das Schloss, das die Vertrauensschüler zusammen mit den Schulsprechern absichern mussten, und vieles mehr.  
James Potter hatte für all das scheinbar schon Zeit gefunden, während Lily sich um ihre Hausaufgaben gekümmert hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie an ihn überhaupt so eine absurde Forderung gestellt hatte, und irgendwie war sie Sirius dankbar, dass er sie mit seiner kleinen Erpressung dazu genötigt hatte, ihre Forderung zurückzunehmen. Allerdings war ihr nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, James Potter im Gegenzug versprochen zu haben, mit ihm auszugehen.  
Lily wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür hinter ihr mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete. Sie fuhr herum und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. "Was willst du hier, Severus? Das ist nur... "  
"Schickes Büro", unterbrach sie der junge Slytherin und kam langsam näher. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten leer und traurig und seine Haare hingen ihm wie immer strähnig im Gesicht.  
Lily wandte ihm den Rücken zu und fragte erneut: "Was willst du, Severus?"  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, versuchte sie herum zu drehen, doch Lily riss sich los. "Geh zu deinen Slytherinfreunden, die vor nichts und niemandem Halt machen, nicht einmal vor einem Erstklässler", sagte sie traurig.  
Severus Snape packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum. Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und fragte: "Was genau meinst du damit? Ich wollte mit dir reden, denn in den Ferien warst du ja scheinbar nicht oft zu Hause."  
Lily blickte in die dunklen Augen des jungen Mannes, der ihr in all den Jahren so vertraut geworden war, und doch hatten sie sich entfremdet. Schuld war nicht nur der Umstand, dass der Sprechende Hut sie in getrennte Häuser gesteckt hatte, sondern auch ihre Einstellung. Das Haus Slytherin wurde immer mehr zum Verfechter des reinen Blutes und je älter Lily wurde, desto besser verstand sie, dass diese Ansichten falsch waren. Als sie mit elf Jahren hier eingeschult wurde, war Severus Snape ihr einziger Freund gewesen, dann lernte sie Madison und Claire kennen und sie lernte andere Slytherins kennen, die sie beschimpften, weil ihre Eltern keine Zauberer waren.  
Die Freundschaft zu Severus Snape wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als er, ebenso wie seine Hauskameraden, sie Schlammblut nannte, in aller Öffentlichkeit. Das war jetzt mehr als ein Jahr her und doch tat es Lily immer noch weh. Er hatte seinen Weg gewählt und sie den ihren.  
"Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, was ich in den Ferien tue, und jetzt geh und lass mich in Ruhe", sagte Lily und sah Severus abwartend an.  
Er senkte seinen Blick, doch sein Kopf ruckte augenblicklich herum, als eine donnernde Stimme von der Tür her ertönte: "Das ist nur für Schulsprecher und da du keiner bist, Schniefelus, verschwinde hier!"  
James Potter betrat den Raum und hielt die Tür weit geöffnet. Seine Hand deutete nach draußen und doch ließ er den verhassten Slytherin nicht aus den Augen. Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er schon längst seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, aber die Gegenwart der rothaarigen Hexe hielt ihn zurück.  
Lily wandte sich ab und verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar für die Betitelung, die James dem jungen Slytherin hatte zukommen lassen. Erst als die Tür lautstark hinter dem Slytherin ins Schloss fiel, atmete sie geräuschvoll aus und versuchte gleich, das Thema geschickt auf etwas anderes zu lenken.  
"Du hast ja schon gute Vorarbeit geleistet, Potter", sagte Lily mit einem bitteren Unterton in ihrer Stimme und nahm das Pergament zur Hand, das James beschrieben hatte.  
James ging langsam näher, setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und sah Lily an, als er sagte: "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ab heute beim Vornamen anreden. Ich finde, das wäre ein guter Start in unser Schulsprecherjahr, oder, Lily?"  
Ihren Namen betonte er unnatürlich und zog ihn in die Länge. Über Lilys Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln und sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. "Ok, James, auf unser Jahr als Schulsprecher!"  
James nahm ihre Hand in seine und versuchte, nicht wieder in sein übliches Grinsen zu verfallen, sondern schenkte der rothaarigen Hexe ein ehrliches Lächeln, das sich auch in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte, doch sein Blick verdüsterte sich, als Lily kurz darauf ihre Hand wegzog, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.  
Sie räusperte sich und beugte sich weiter über den Tisch, darauf bedacht, dass ein Großteil ihrer Haare ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht verbarg.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir ein Passwort für diesen Raum festlegen", versuchte James die kurzzeitige Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. "Ich hab nämlich keine Lust auf unliebsame Besuche von irgendwelchen hirnlosen Slytherins."  
Der letzte Satz war ein Fehler, das sah er sofort, als Lily ihren Kopf hob und ihre Augen ihn ärgerlich anfunkelten. ‚Und schon wieder alles vergeigt', schoss es James durch den Kopf, während er kurz die Augen schloss, aber Merlin hatte wohl an diesem Tag ein besonders schützendes Händchen über ihn gelegt, denn soeben stürmten die Vertrauensschüler in das Büro.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war nach dem Abendessen gut gefüllt. Die meisten erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben, einige zauberten ein bisschen herum und andere brüteten über einer Partie Zauberschach.  
Madison saß auf der Fensterbank und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Claire hockte zusammen mit Remus an einem Tisch, beide vertieft in ihre Hausaufgaben für Muggelkunde. Lily war immer noch auf dem Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern und Madison langweilte sich etwas. Sie spielte gedankenverloren an dem kleinen Schlüssel ihres Kettchens herum und öffnete das Fenster einen kleinen Spalt, in der Hoffnung, dass Abby sie vielleicht finden würde.   
"So allein?", raunte plötzlich eine warme samtige Stimme in ihr Ohr.  
Madison drehte den Kopf und schloss das Fenster. "So allein bin ich doch gar nicht", meinte sie und zwinkerte Sirius zu, der sich zu ihr auf die Fensterbank gesetzt hatte und sie scheinbar in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollte. Dieses Flirtspiel, das er trieb, konnte sie auch, und Madison war sich sicher, dass sie darin sogar noch besser war.  
"Hm ... scheinbar hast du nichts weiter vor. Lust auf einen Spaziergang? Zeit wäre noch", sagte Sirius so lässig wie möglich und sah dabei auf die Uhr.  
Madison presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Eines musste sie Sirius Black lassen - er machte seine Sache verdammt gut.  
Madison warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer Freundin Claire. Einen Moment hätte sie gern mit ihr getauscht, denn sie mochte Remus Lupin, der aber nie einem Mädchen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und damit für sie unerreichbar blieb.  
"Darf ich dein Schweigen als ja verstehen?", riss Sirius Madison aus ihren Gedanken und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln.  
"Warum nicht", murmelte Madison, griff nach ihrem Umhang und steuerte das Portraitloch an. Sie ignorierte die schmachtenden Blicke einiger Mädchen, die wohl in ihr Sirius' neuste Eroberung sahen, aber ihr entging nicht Claires enttäuschter Blick, der ihnen folgte. 

Madison ließ Sirius erst gar nicht die Richtung bestimmen. Sie steuerte sofort den kleinen Westturm an, wo sie sich manchmal mit Abby traf.  
Sirius folgte ihr die enge Wendeltreppe hinauf, obwohl er wusste, dass an diesem Abend keine neue Kerbe seinen Bettpfosten zieren würde.  
Die Luft war noch lau und mild und die Sterne leuchteten vom Nachthimmel. Madisons Augen huschten durch die Dunkelheit auf der Suche nach ihrer Fledermaus. Sie beugte sich weit über die Brüstung, während Sirius dicht hinter ihr stand, seine Hände rechts und links neben ihr platziert, und meinte: "Das ist also dein Lieblingsplatz. Mir fällt auf, dass ich ziemlich wenig über dich weiß, Madison Gray."  
Madison drehte sich lachend um, lehnte sich etwas zurück und sagte amüsiert: "Das liegt sicher daran, dass du in den letzten Jahren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt warst."  
Sirius grinste. Sie wollte also spielen, nun, das konnte sie haben, obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass noch keine seiner Verabredungen so schlagfertig war. Meistens kicherten die Mädchen oder erröteten, wenn er irgendetwas sagte, aber Madison war anders. Sie taxierte ihn regelrecht, wusste, dass sie ihn damit nervös machte und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort von ihm.  
Sirius beugte sich leicht vor, den Blick auf ihre Augen gerichtet und murmelte: "Na, dann wäre doch heute Abend die Gelegenheit, das zu ändern."  
Madison spürte schon seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange und wusste, was gleich kommen würde. Ein kleiner Schauer durchfuhr sie, doch sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
Sirius stöhnte innerlich auf. Dieses kleine Biest - er war so nah dran gewesen, seiner Kerbe im Bettpfosten etwas näher zu kommen.  
Madison blickte ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag an und sagte herausfordernd: "Erzähl du mir doch was über dich, aber etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß. Vielleicht ... etwas über deinen Bruder."  
Für einen Augeblick hatte Sirius den Verdacht, dass Madison über den Hund Bescheid wusste, doch scheinbar hatte sie sich doch nur über seinen Bruder geärgert und wollte mehr über ihn wissen.  
Sirius brachte etwas Raum zwischen sich und Madison und stellte sich vor die Brüstung des kleinen Turmes. Sein Blick glitt in die Nacht, als er sagte: "Regulus war nicht immer so. Er war ein ganz normaler Junge, wie ich auch, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam. Eigentlich war mein Leben vorherbestimmt, doch der Sprechende Hut machte all die schönen Pläne, die meine Eltern hatten, kaputt."  
"Weil du nach Gryffindor kamst?", fragte Madison neugierig, aber keineswegs verwundert. Die alterwürdige Familie Black war ausnahmslos in Slytherin gewesen und Sirius schien wohl so etwas wie ein weißes Schaf zu sein.  
"Was glaubst du, wie sich meine Erzeuger über die Wahl des Hutes gefreut haben?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch und mit einer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, bei der Madison sofort Mitleid mit ihm bekam.  
Sirius lehnte sich weit über die Brüstung und sagte leise: "Seit diesem Tag hat sich aber nicht nur mein Leben verändert, sondern auch das meines Bruders. Alle Hoffnungen wurden auf Regulus gesetzt, auf einen kleinen neunjährigen Jungen, dem eingetrichtert wurde, welches der richtige Weg und das richtige Haus ist. Er hatte keine Wahl... "  
Madison schluckte und war in diesem Moment so dankbar für ihr Elternhaus, für ihren Stiefvater, der sie liebte wie sein eigenes Kind, und für ihren Bruder.  
Sirius sah Madison nicht an, die auch viel zu verblüfft über seine Worte und Emotionen war, denn ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihn die ganze Sache nicht kalt ließ. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, wirkte Sirius in Madisons Augen menschlich und nahbar. Er versteckte sich nicht hinter einem arroganten Grinsen und zeigte ihr sein wahres Gesicht.  
Madison legte aus einem Impuls heraus ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte: "Du bist nicht Schuld daran, dass dein Bruder so geworden ist."  
Sirius atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Gelassenheit wiederzufinden, denn er war selbst über sich erschrocken, ausgerechnet mit Madison über seine Familie gesprochen zu haben.  
"Etwas Gutes hat die ganze Sache", meinte er grinsend. "Es gibt ein Loch mehr in dem schönen alten Stammbaum der ehrwürdigen Familie Black."  
Madison zog eine Augenbraue hoch und war verwundert darüber, dass Sirius sich offenbar schon wieder gefangen hatte."  
"Ihr habt einen Familienstammbaum?", fragte sie neugierig.  
"Ja, klar, so einen alten Lappen, der im Salon hängt", meinte er lachend und legte seine Hand auf Madisons. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihre zurückziehen würde, doch sie hielt ganz still und ließ ihren Blick in die Dunkelheit wandern. In ihren Augen hatte Sirius etwas, das er nicht zu schätzen wusste - er wusste, woher er stammte, wer seine Ahnen waren.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wer mein richtiger Vater ist", sagte sie leise, darauf bedacht, ihre Stimme nicht all zu traurig klingen zu lassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Sirius hinter ihre Fassade blickte, aber sie wollte ihm auch etwas von sich erzählen.  
"Also ist Maxwell dein Halbbruder?", fragte Sirius erstaunt und verstand plötzlich, warum die beiden Geschwister so unterschiedlich waren.  
Madison zog ihre Hand unter seiner hervor und nickte langsam. "Ja, meine Mutter ist eine Hexe und mein Stiefvater ein ganz normaler Muggel und doch der beste Vater der Welt, aber ... ich ... ich..."  
Sie schluckte den Rest des Satzes hinunter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als ob sie damit ihre trüben Gedanken von sich fern halten könnte.  
"Hat dir deine Mutter denn nie etwas über deinen richtigen Vater erzählt?", fragte Sirius und beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck im dämmrigen Licht der Sterne. Die Kerbe an seinem Bettpfosten war schon lange vergessen, jetzt wollte er nur mehr über die Eisprinzessin von Hogwarts erfahren.  
Madison seufzte schwer. "Meine Mum schweigt sich darüber aus und sagt nur, dass mein Vater sich mit mir in Verbindung setzen wird, sobald ich achtzehn werde."  
Sirius schloss die Augen und kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach Madisons Geburtsdatum. Seine Miene erhellte sich und er meinte: "Na, das ist doch bald, Ende November. Die paar Wochen überstehst du auch noch."   
Madison seufzte schwer, denn etwas anderes nagte noch an ihr, etwas, das sie nun laut aussprach. "Aber was, wenn mein Vater ein Verbrecher ist, oder einer von diesen Todessern, oder..."   
Sirius packte sie an den Schultern und blickte in ihre Augen. Er sah darin etwas Angst und er sah wohl zum ersten Mal hinter Madisons Fassade, sah ihr wahres Ich, das nur wenige Menschen kannten.   
"Glaubst du, deine Mutter hätte sich mit so jemandem eingelassen?", fragte er eindringlich.  
Madison blickte zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber sie verschweigt mir etwas."  
Sie machte sich mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung von ihm los und grummelte: "Wir sollten gehen."   
Und da war sie wieder, die Eisprinzessin, in deren Augen sich keine Regung zeigte. Erst als Abby herangeschwebt kam, stahl sich wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. In den tiefen Taschen ihres Umhangs suchte sie sofort nach einer Leckerei für die kleine Fledermaus, die sich doch tatsächlich auf Sirius' Schulter niedergelassen hatte.  
Er stand stocksteif da, unterdrückte jede Bewegung, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Diese Erscheinung brachte Madison augenblicklich zum Lachen. "Sie scheint dich zu mögen, sonst hätte sie dich längst gebissen. Chester Montgomery hatte nicht soviel Glück. Dem Armen hat sie dermaßen zugesetzt, dass er in den Krankenflügel musste."  
"Soll ich jetzt beruhigt sein?", krächzte Sirius heißer und drehte den Kopf leicht, um das Geschöpf auf seiner Schulter genauer zu betrachten.  
Abby knabberte an einem Keks, den Madison ihr entgegenhielt und ließ sich gar nicht stören. "Wow, die hat aber ganz schönen Appetit", murmelte Sirius und betrachtete sich das kleine Wesen interessiert. Er wusste nicht viel über Fledermäuse, aber ihre Augen kamen ihm merkwürdig vor und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde ihm zuzwinkern, doch in dem fahlen Licht schob er es auf eine Sinnestäuschung.  
Zwei Kekse später erhob sich Abby mit einem schrillen Schrei wieder in die Lüfte und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
Madison steuerte augenblicklich die Treppe an, die sie wieder ins Innere des Schlosses bringen würde. Sirius eilte ihr nach und hielt sie an der Schulter fest. Seine Augen suchten ihre, als er meinte: "Alles, über das wir uns unterhalten haben, bleibt hier oben, auf diesem Turm."  
"Du wirst nichts deinen verrückten Freunden erzählen?", fragte Madison mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
Sirius rollte mit den Augen. Was, bei Merlin, dachte sie überhaupt von ihm. "Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen", konterte er mit einem dieser Lächeln, das die Mädchen reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen ließ.  
Doch Madison blieb davon ungerührt. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und meinte: "Nun gut, Sirius Black, dann ist es wohl Zeit, dass wir uns beim Vornamen nennen, wenn wir schon ein Geheimnis teilen."  
Das Lächeln, das sie ihm bei diesen Worten schenkte, zeigte sich auch in ihren Augen, denn da waren sie wieder, die kleinen silbernen Pünktchen.  
Sirius nahm ihre Hand und sagte lachend: "Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Madison."  
Madison boxte ihm lachend gegen den Arm und murmelte: "Spinner!"

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, waren nur noch eine Hand voll Schüler anwesend, darunter drei Marauder, die ihren Freund aufmerksam beobachten.  
Ganz der Gentleman, begleitete Sirius Madison bis an die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Sie hatte schon den Fuß auf der ersten Stufe, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu ihm um und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Gute Nacht, Sirius, es war schön mit dir zu plaudern."  
Madison lächelte ihn an und sofort tanzten wieder die kleinen silbernen Pünktchen in ihren Augen und ließen Sirius kühner werden. Er ignorierte ihre Hand, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Jederzeit wieder!", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und verschwand zu seinen Freunden, noch bevor Madison irgendeine Reaktion zeigen konnte.  
Gedankenverloren stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und hörte nicht einmal James' grellen Pfiff.   
"Und, bekommt dein Bettpfosten nun eine neue Kerbe, Pad?", fragte James seinen Freund unverschämt grinsend, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte.  
Sirius ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und meinte: "Noch nicht, aber wir nennen uns schon mal beim Vornamen."  
"Oh, wow, das bringt dich deinem Ziel ja schon viel näher", sagte Peter lachend, aber Remus beobachtete seinen Freund sehr genau. Sirius starrte in den Raum und ließ den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren, als James meinte: "Hey, Pad, so weit bin ich mit Lily auch schon."  
Ein kleines stolzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Marauder, aber Remus meinte amüsiert: "Na, da kann man euch beiden ja gratulieren. Ihr habt schon am ersten Schultag ganz große Fortschritte gemacht. Wenn es weiter so geht, dann seid ihr zu Weihnachten verheiratet."  
Peter lachte lautstark und Remus verschwand lieber schnell aus James und Sirius' Nähe. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Madison betrat nachdenklich ihren Schlafsaal und war wenig erstaunt, dass Lily und Claire schon in ihren Betten lagen. Lily hatte die Nase in ein Buch gesteckt und Claire träumte einfach vor sich hin.  
"Willst du uns erzählen, wo du warst?", fragte Lily, blickte aber nicht auf.  
Claire setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und knurrte: "Oder mit wem?"  
Madison zog sich in aller Ruhe ihre Stiefel aus und stöhnte. Manchmal war es lästig, eine neugierige und eine verliebte Freundin zu haben.  
"Wir haben nicht das getan, was du glaubst, Claire. Wir waren auf dem Westturm und haben uns unterhalten", sagte Madison ungehalten, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und warf die Stiefel achtlos in eine Ecke.  
"Sirius Black geht mit niemandem irgendwo hin, nur um zu reden", versuchte Claire erneut ihren Unmut loszuwerden.  
Madison stand auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und rief aufgebracht: "Hör auf damit, Claire! Wenn du nicht bald etwas gegen deine Schwärmerei unternimmst und mich ständig nieder machst, nur weil ich mal mit Sirius ein paar Worte gewechselt habe, dann ... dann..."  
Madison brach mitten im Satz ab und stürmte wütend ins Badezimmer. Die Tür knallte lautstark hinter ihr zu. Die Magie dieses Abends war mit Claires Worten wieder dahin.  
"Sie nennt ihn schon beim Vornamen", sagte Claire entsetzt und starrte auf die Tür, hinter der ihre Freundin verschwunden war.  
Lily legte ihr Buch zur Seite und sagte gelassen: "Was ist denn schon dabei? Ich nenne Potter jetzt auch beim Vornamen, und noch was, Claire - es ist nicht fair, dass du Madison wegen Black immerzu angiftest."  
Claire ließ sich stöhnend auf ihr Bett zurück sinken und fragte sich gerade, ob ihre Freundinnen jetzt total übergeschnappt waren. "Ich weiß", sagte sie kleinlaut, denn sie fühlte sich gerade nicht sehr wohl in ihrer Haut. "Aber warum, Lily, nennst du Black jetzt nicht auch beim Vornamen? Er ist doch Potters Freund!"  
Lily warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut auf. So laut, dass Claire sich sicher war, dass es noch bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören war.  
"Einen dieser Verrückten mit dem Vornamen anzureden reicht aus, Claire - zwei würden meine Nerven nicht aushalten ", meinte Lily.  
Claire schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, aber Madison rief lachend von der Badezimmertür: "Klingt für mich logisch, aber wisst ihr was? Lasst uns tanzen!"  
Und so kamen auch an diesem ersten Schultag ihre Heavy Shoes zum Einsatz und wenn man seine Ohren spitzte, konnte man auch im Gemeinschaftsraum die alten irischen Melodien hören.


End file.
